wednesday13fandomcom-20200214-history
A list of things said before Frankenstein 13 songs
1."Alright now were gunna quit fuckin around here and start talkin serious" --From the Song:Hit and Rape off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s first full length Ep The Late, Late, Late Show 2."And in the final thing, in the pattern of prayer, verse 13... and lead us not in to temptation, but deliver us from the evil one...from satan. Each one of these can be, expanded apon i know, but lets use the word" ---From the song:I Dismember Mama off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s first full length Ep The Late, Late, Late Show 3.Morticia Addams: "One woulda died for feathers, furs and fluff" ---From the song:197666 off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s first full length Ep The Late, Late, Late Show. 4."Father: You want to borrow your sisters dress? What for? Son: I wanna wear it to the Halloween Party Father:There are names for boys who go around wearing girls clothes" ---From the song:Kill Miss America off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s first full length Ep The Late, Late, Late Show. 5."10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, Zero" ---From the song:Count Down...Planet 13 off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s first full length Ep The Late, Late, Late Show. 6."Wake up sucker, were thieves and were bad guys, thats exactly what we are. Period...Period Motherfucker" ---From the song: Mr Motherfucker off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s second album Night of the Living Drag Queens 7."You know that thang goin up and kill somebody one these days, sure as the world" ---From the song: Twist My sister off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s second album Night of the Living Drag Queens. 7."And you wont need a doctor when im done, youll need a priest, to pray over your body" ---From the song: Lets Goto War off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s second album Night of the Living Drag Queens. 8.Vincent Price speaks: "Fools say we should do him in, like bashing him on the cranium with something jagged" ---From the song Screwdriver off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s second album Night of the Living Drag Queens. 9."Didjall hear something? Thats the wind...Theres somebody movin round outside" ---From the song: Scary song off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s second album Night of the Living Drag Queens. 10."What would possess god in heaven, to make a man like Rambo?" ---From the song: Rambo off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s second album Night of the Living Drag Queens. 11. Female: "you son of a bitch!" Male: "and what if it is mine? So What? You think Im ready to hall frieght is some warehouse for two dollars an hour? So you can have alittle brat suck on your tit? No thanks baby" ---From the song: I Love Me off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s second album Night of the Living Drag Queens. 12. "Your wasting your time" "No thats where your wrong! Your wasting our time!" ---From the song: Full Metal Jackoff off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s second album Night of the Living Drag Queens. 13."Hey punk! When you gunna piant your nails an answer the name dick?" ---From the song: Crossdressing G.D.S.O.B. off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s second album Night of the Living Drag Queens. 14. "He has a high powered rifle handy, and knows how to use it" ---From the song: I Dont Wanna Be Your Friend off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s second album Night of the Living Drag Queens. 15. From Billy Madison: "Didja see that guys balls?" "Yeah they were weird looking" ---From the song: STDS off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s second album Night of the Living Drag Queens. 16. "Dont try that Halloween shit with me!" ---From the song: Shes a man off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s second album Night of the Living Drag Queens. 17. "In six months your gunna be the biggest rock star in the whole world...I know" ---From the song: Motel Killafornia off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s second album Night of the Living Drag Queens. 18. "Jesus!...Jesus aint got nothin to do with this place" ---From the song: Going to Hell off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s second album Night of the Living Drag Queens. 19. From Happy Gilmour: Woman: "Sir, could I trouble you for a glass of warm milk? It helps put me to sleep" Man: "You can trouble me for a warm glass of shut the hell up!" ---From the song: Foot in Mouth off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s second album Night of the Living Drag Queens. 20. "Its like a nightmare, I remember a girl, and my hands were on her throat, I think I Killed her" ---From the song: Oogie Boogie Baby Baby off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s third album Songs from the Recently Deceased. 21. "There are flying saucers" ---From the song: The Rocketship Oddity off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s third album Songs from the Recently Deceased. 22. "Ladies & Gentlemen, Boys & Girls" ---From the song: Back in Blackula is off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s third album Songs from the Recently Deceased 23. Spoken in a "chipmunks" voice: "As we agree together in jesus' name, I know the need is big, and I thank you for it and will give you all the praise together, in Jesus' name. Ahmen" ---From the song: Neon Black off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s third album Songs from the Recently Deceased. 24. "All residents are advised to remain in their homes, keeping their doors and windows securly fastened" ---From the song: Viva Las Violence off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s fourth album Viva Las Violence. 25. "He believed the more viciouse his attacks were, the more pleased satan would be. He believed the more brutal he was, the more pleased satan would be" ---From the song: The Devil Made Me Do It off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s fourth album Viva Las Violence. 26. "Even as great as he was, there was those who wanted to kill him" ---From the song: Smother My Brother off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s fourth album Viva Las Violence. 27. "I am dead. I am dead. I am Dead. I have returned to the land of the living. I am a zombie. I am a zombie. I am a zombie" ---From the song: Give her to the monsters off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s fourth album Viva Las Violence. 28. "Well God got things back together, Well God got things back together, Well God got things back together, Well God got things back together, Well God got things back together, Well God got things back together, Well God got things back together" ---From the song: Evil as good off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s fourth album Viva Las Violence. 29. "He cut that poor girl while she was still alive. You have any idea the terror that kid whent through? SHE WAS STILL ALIVE FOR CHRIST SAKES!" ---From the song: We Have to Kill You Now off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s fourth album Viva Las Violence. 30. "My National Inquire says musicians cannot play a single note, unless they eat drugs first" ---From the song: Eat Drugs First off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s fourth album Viva Las Violence. 31. Man: "Your fathers a pig, your mothers a whore" Woman: "Who told you that? Its supposed to be a secret" Man: "I wouldnt piss on the best part of you, if you were on your knees begging for it" ---From the song: Celebrity Skinned off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s fourth album Viva Las Violence.